


Killing Me Softly

by Himeofthevalley



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Dark!Spain, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gen, Halloween, Halloween AU, Human AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere!Spain, horror movie, horror movie au, kidnap, possessive, yandere spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeofthevalley/pseuds/Himeofthevalley
Summary: Antonio is obsessed with Romano and will do anything to make the Italian his. (Human au)





	1. Diary of a mad man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry English isn't my first language :(

Diary entry #335

October 31

3am

How can I describe love? 

Is it passionate? Like when two bodies engage in making sex?

Is it beautiful? Like when two sets of eyes meet and convey a message that no word in the human language could ever describe? 

Is it innocent? like your first childhood crush? 

No

No 

NO

Love in its purest form is the quest to devour the soul of the one you seek. Yes, devour, because owning something still gives the object an identity to distinguish itself. When you devour the individual of your affections they become a part of you.

You two become inseparable like a key to a music box.....both fit together so perfectly and neither can function without the other. They share such a delicate relationship as the sweet tune of the music box can only be played when the key ALLOWS it to. And just like how the key gives the music box a voice it can easily take it away.....

I never understood how a man can become so enamoured with someone until I saw Romano....

Oh sweet, delicate and innocent..

So untainted and pure....

Yet so VILE and HATED

The forbidden fruit from Eden, the harpy of my constant torments, the siren that sings such a hypnotizing tune in the intent to DROWN me in the violent currents.

I DESPISE him.

His very being makes me sick.

Yet I adore him so!

OH LOVE!  
OH LOVE!  
oh love...

I long for the moment when our souls merge into one.


	2. Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano runs into his psychology professor and things get odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma-Belgium  
> Mr. de Silva-Portugal 
> 
> Sorry if my English isn't good it isn't my first language :/

There it was again, a single envelope taped on my locker door and I did not need to open it to read the content inside. The words "I admire you" echoed in my head as this was the only phrase that would be written by my so called "admirer". I frowned, and rolled my eyes as I reminded myself to give props to Emma and Elizabeta for how determined they were with this charade. I knew they were behind this childish prank, even though they denied it frivolously. 

It was around 5:50 and the university had already emptied out quickly as night classes were not a very popular choice. I did not mind them one bit and preferred the almost silent atmosphere with the occasional murmur from a lone student. Yes, driving alone in the dark was not an ideal situation for me, but I just sucked it up. I mean, I'm too old to be scared of boogeymen that go bump in the night. 

I grabbed the note and was about to open it to see if Emma or Elizabeta had mustered up something new until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I yelped and dropped the envelope immediately as I turned to see my psychology professor Mr. de Silva.

"M-Mr. de Silva!" I stuttered as I could feel my heart palpitating rapidly against my chest. 

He frowned, possibly from nearly giving me a damn heart attack! But, hey! I shouldn't be assuming too much. 

"Many apologies Romano" Mr. de Silva said as he gave me his signature large smile "It's Halloween after all everyone's entitled to one good scare!" 

I laughed nervously and shook my head in agreement even though his "scare" nearly made me shit an entire brick. 

"So Mr. de Silva how are you?" I asked trying to change the subject "You cancelled class yesterday what gives?" 

He frowned again and I immediately regretted my words as pestering in his personal life might cause offence. Mr. de Silva was an amazing professor and he was full of such passion for what he did. With every word he spoke during a lecture you could feel how much time he devoted to his field. It was a rare beauty to find someone that actually enjoyed what they were doing for a living. 

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize Romano" Mr. de Silva said as he waved his hand in dismissal "I was sadly absent due to my brothers health, he's very sick"

I nodded in understanding as I felt sympathy that such a great man was going through a tough time. Mr. de Silva never missed a class and he even came 10 minutes early everyday to greet us. So the fact he took a day off to take care of his brother meant it must have been serious. 

"I'm sure he will get better Mr. de Silva" I said with a reassuring smile "I mean after all he has a brother like you taking care of him"

"You flatter me too much Romano " Mr. de Silva chuckled, as he patted me on the head which caused me to blush in embarrassment. 

"I have to get going though it is getting very dark after all" I explained "It was nice talking to you Mr. de Silva and I hope your brother gets better"

"My pleasure and thank you" He responded as he stretched out his hand for a formal goodbye.

I shook it firmly and with a last friendly wave I began my departure. I casually strolled towards the revolving doors and bitterly braced myself for the cold October night . An unknown thought then randomly occurred to me that managed to slow down my walking. It became so severe that it caused me to go into a complete stop. Something itched at the back of my mind and it tried to claw its way up desperately to the surface, but what was it? 

It then hit me!

The envelope!

I turned to see Mr. de Silva holding it in his hands and my cheeks burned red. I dashed towards my professor as God knows what Emma or Elizabeta had written inside. The last thing I needed was my professional relationship with Mr. de Silva to be ruined permanently. For all I know Elizabeta might have copy and pasted a passage from 50 shades of grey and put it inside the envelope. 

"Mr. de Silva!" I yelled approaching him with the speed of a long distance runner.

I know people say your life flashed before your eyes during a near death experience, but to me this was life or death. I probably looked like a complete moron running like a maniac across the empty hall, but that was fine with me at this point. When I had reached Mr. de Silva I was out of breath and bent over desperately trying to get some air. He appeared with a "What the honest hell was that" type of expression, the same one I gave my dad when he did about anything. 

"M-Mr. de Silva" I coughed "That's my envelope" 

"Are you sure?" He asked as he examined the piece of paper. 

"Y-Yes!"

I smiled in victory as Mr. de Silva offered the piece of paper out in front of me. I touched it gently so I could finally put it in my bag, but I was taken off guard when he tightened his grip. His expression was deprived of any emotions which was something I had never witnessed from him. His disinterest to hand over the letter and his demeanour caused my smile to melt into that of concern. 

"Um, Mr-"

"Romano" He spoke as the coldness of his voice froze his words like icicles "Good people like you are the ones that get hurt the most."

And with that last statement he walked off, leaving me stunned in the hallways of the now abandoned university with the envelope clutched in my hand.


	3. The thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. de Silva has a heart to heart with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the 1978 movie Halloween so this story is going to be full of horror movie cliches. 
> 
> Yay!

Mr. de Silva POV

 

I called Francis a sixth time with no prevail as I recklessly drove above the speed limit on the dimly lit road. He was a fellow psychologist who had known my brother for years and was of great assistants to me. My home was an isolated farmhouse on the outskirts of town and getting their was always such a tedious job. 

The boy was in danger, I was sure of it, and if this was him behind these letters then I feared for everyone's life in that town. Like a plague, it would not stop until everyone it has touched was either injured or dead. A bead of sweat caressed the side of my face as I begged to God he was still in the same place that I had left him. 

I pulled up into my driveway as I noticed Francis's car was also present. I parked and swung the door open with such force I was surprised it did not break. I sprinted in complete darkness towards the brightly lit home in hopes nothing had happened to the Frenchmen. 

I stopped dead in my tracks as I sighed with relief when I noticed there was no signs of forced entry. I circled the entire home and did not observe any broken windows or doors that indicated that something happened. There was one room that did not have its lights on and it calmed me greatly as I was certain Francis must have been taking a nap. I began to laugh over my ridiculous behaviour as I always had a tendency to jump to awful conclusions. 

My laughter died a bit as there was still a level of anxiety present in my system that was bothering me. I cursed in my head over how much of a weak and emotionally fragile man I had become. It was even to the point where I needed to check up on him everyday to calm my nerves. I knew what had to be done and I dreadfully headed towards the basement entrance located at the side of my home. 

I unlocked and slowly opened the basement door by an inch as I put on a poker face to not show him any fear. Antonio could just taste the fear in someone and he loved to toy with those who found him frightening . What was I going to find? Unlike most stories I've read, I would rather the monster be inside then the basement be empty. In an act of either pure bravery or stupidity, maybe even both, I swung the door open and ran down the wooden steps .

"Antonio!" I roared as my heart palpitated violently against my chest. 

My head moved around the room quickly as my eyes observed every inch of the concrete basement. I breathed out a massive sigh of relief when I spotted a figure in the the far left corner. No feeling could even compare when I spotted my brother in the nearly empty basement. Antonio just sat there facing the wall as he covered himself with a black blanket as he often did to protect himself from the cold. I cautiously walked closer to him and sat on an old empty crate of tomatoes from a safe distance. 

"I'm glad to see you Antonio" I said gently "How was your day?"

He did not answer which was typical, as my brother was not much of a talker. The only times he spoke was if the topic concerned something HE found interesting. Such as Spanish culture, food, wine and.....

Romano. 

I avoided that topic in general as I knew the only way for Antonio to get better was to act like the Italian did not exist. I had never known the extent that a man could be so infatuated with another person before. When Antonio did not speak of Romano at least 10 times in an hour he looked as though he was in physical pain. Making it seem as though Romano did not exist would infuriate my brother greatly and the scar on my face was just proof of his animalistic wrath. 

"I'm trying to help you Antonio you're sick " I explained softly in hopes he would understand "This barn isn't a punishment it's medicine" 

I glanced over to Antonio and he still did not speak a single word which caused me to frown in disappointment. Not towards my brother, but myself over the fact that I had to go to such lengths to even start a conversation. I had honestly failed as a sibling and a psychologist the moment I realized I needed to lock him up like an animal to keep himself and everyone safe. 

I stood and walked around the basement as I looked at the numerous pictures plastered against the concrete walls. They were of both Antonio and I throughout the years of our often strained relationship as brothers. Even though we were half siblings I had never let that get in the way of how much I cared for him. One photograph was of Antonio and I as children playing at the beach back at our summer home in Spain. 

Our smiles made my heart ache. 

I removed the photograph delicately from the wall and gently touched the face of my younger brother. Those were much simpler times, but they were the happiest both Antonio and I had ever been. I fondly recalled how he used to call me "Hermano" a word so foreign to me that now even I had lost its significance. I felt a hot tear slowly go down my face as the agony was too unbearable. I often times thought of finishing both of us off, but I was too much of a coward to do it. I looked down at the photograph again and it filled me up with hope as it often did. Many aimed for the future for inspiration, but I looked at the past in hopes that things would get better. Something at the back of my head told me Antonio needed to see this picture. I moved cautiously closer to Antonio with the photo clutched in my hand 

"Look at this picture Antonio it's you when you were 5" I whispered calmly.

I was hesitant to make contact as I could not recall the last time we even shook hands. But, I reassured myself that it needed to be done for both of our sakes. I knelt close to him, the closet I had ever been in a decade and I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. 

His body was stiff and so cold. 

"Tony?" I said in hesitation as I felt as though my heart was going to rip out of my chest. 

I touched his shoulder more firmly and in an instant he fell over causing me to yell at the top of my lungs like a mad man. I scurried on my knees towards the corner of the basement as my eyes were wide in pure shock over the sight. It was happening again, more blood was going to be spilled and my hands would also be stained with it. 

What I saw lying in front of me was surely not Antonio, but a Frenchmen murdered in cold blood. 

It had begun.


	4. Mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano is done with everyone's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines indicate a letter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hey Romano! 

If you're reading this I'm at Ludwig's Halloween party! I might possibly stay the night if I get too drunk, but we will see! Food is in the fridge! It's your favourite.....

PASTA!!! 

Have a great spooky night!

Yours truly 

Feliciano <333333  
___________________________________________________________________________  
I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit over the fact that even through a small note on the fridge my brothers words soaked with enthusiasm. I too had been invited to Ludwig's party, but I skipped out because I had to babysit Peter. His parents often worked late every Friday and I was the only 19 year old who was willing to give up a night of fun. Berwald and his husband Tino were very kind people and I had watched Peter for years. But, the biggest reason I was not attending Potato Eaters party was the fact I hated crowds. I knew for a fact I wouldn't know 95% of the people attending this event which would make me feel awkward. My brother Feliciano was a social butterfly and I was an antisocial wasp or some shit. 

I opened the fridge and grabbed the container full of spaghetti which was next to some expired milk. It was cold, but my lazy ass would rather sit and eat it right away then wait for it to warm up. I walked out of the kitchen and down the dark hallway as I turned right into the dimly lit living room. I plopped myself down onto the leather couch as I let out a breath of relaxation. 

My house was dead silent, something that was both foreign and a bit unsettling to me. It was never this quite as loud noises were something very common in my household. Usually Feliciano would be talking loudly on the phone as my dad would watch soccer and blast the volume up. My dad had been away for three days now as he was visiting some relatives back in Italy. I missed him deeply, but it was not as though I could call and say that to him, it would be too weird. Plus, he would tease me about it for the rest of my life if I did such a thing. 

I took a bite of the cold pasta and chewed it slowly as my face scrunched up in disgust. It tasted less like pasta and more like slime which caused me to spit it back out. Another reason I missed my dad was the fact he could cook and Feliciano clearly could not. Hopefully, Berwald had made some cookies when I come over as I loved anything he baked. I put my fork down as I was done with this nasty meal and just sat in my living room.

All alone.

I checked my watch and frowned as it read 6:30 which meant I had to find something to do for half an hour before I would go and babysit Peter. I felt as though the silence was going to drive me crazy so I needed to find something to do in order to pass the time. I couldn't watch TV because it was full of mindless shows like a person who was afraid of tomatoes or some guy that married a turtle. I could finish my University work, but I was certain everything was done. I mean I finished my project in history, I could work on my Spanish homework and for psychology I-

I bit my lip as I recalled Mr. de Silva and how odd he had been acting back at the University. I had never seen him appear so cold as his green eyes were always full of passion. Passion for psychology, a career he had spent most of his life researching about it. It was not as though I had done something wrong, unless back in Portugal you were supposed to laugh if someone scared you. No, it wasn't any of that, he got so odd after I asked him for my envelope back.

Speaking of the envelope...

I reached over and took the envelope out of my back pocket and ripped the side of it open. I was curious to know what Emma and Elizabeta had written for me this time as I had nothing else better to do. I pulled the folded piece of paper out of the envelope and as I did something red fell out and landed on my lap. It was the dried up head of a rose and when I picked the plant up it nearly crumbled under my finger tips. I rolled my eyes from their lack of creativity as a rose was the most cliched flower you could give someone. I opened the note and noticed right away it had more words then usual.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Dearest Romano,

How was your day at University? I know midterms are coming up for you and I hope you are not losing sleep over them. It would be a shame if those pretty eyes were accompanied by dark circles. 

I noticed you have been leaving the house with no lunch and it's concerned me deeply. Either you're on a diet (which I wouldn't like at all) or your father has gone somewhere for the week. Regardless, from now on you have to take a lunch or else it will upset me greatly and neither you nor I would like it if I got mad.

On a more positive note, today is my favourite holiday Romano. Did you know I just love Halloween? The carving of pumpkins, the spooky decorations and the bountiful treats. It's a shame you aren't going out since you always babysit Peter, but I know this is for the best. House parties are full of drunken men and I would be worried if something bad happened to you. Unless you want to be touched by filthy men 

Which 

Would 

Just

KILL 

Me 

On

The 

Inside  
:) 

You know I love it how men, women and children dress like monsters....even though man is the scariest monster itself. 

 

I love you. 

You know that I do right Romano? 

 

Sincerely Tony, 

Ps hope to see you soon.

___________________________________________________________________________

I shook my head and crumbled the paper up in a ball as I tossed it behind the couch. Elizabeta and Emma both needed to watch more horror movies because that letter was complete crap! Maybe if they added some fake blood or a gummy finger I could give them some props. But, Jesus! I have read more scarier things on thre back of a milk carton. I just couldn't wait until this month was over so those two could stop this "Halloween" prank. 

I checked my watch and it read 6:40 which meant I still had a few minutes to finish up my Spanish homework before I left for Peter's house. I reached under the couch and grabbed my Spanish textbook and opened it up to page 146. 

"Chapter 3: How to speak words of affection" I read out loud as my smile turned into a scowl. 

Those Spaniards and their lovey-dovey bullshit I swear!


	5. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Jones has arrived onto the scene of a murder

Alfred Jones POV 

I pulled up at the farmhouse where the owner had claimed to have found the body of the apparent murder victim. The house was surrounded by six other police cars with their lights flashing brightly and an ambulance to escort the body. As the sherif of the police force I already had so much on my plate because of Halloween. I thought I would be dealing with petty crimes like vandalism or a child who had gotten lost from their parents. I sure as hell was not expecting a murder as this was not the ideal way to begin this long night. 

I got out of my police car and lit a cigarette to calm my nerves as I often did on these cold autumn nights. I headed straight towards the crime scene and went under some yellow tape that read "Do Not Enter". I was relieved that this was an isolated home that was located on the outskirts of town. The last thing I needed was to draw any attention as a "Halloween Murder" would have caused massive panic. 

My men were scattered all over the property and inside of the home to gather as much evidence as they could. Officer Kirkland was interviewing the witness on the steps of his home as he appeared very shaken and pale. I wanted to have a word with him after as I had a gut feeling he knew exactly what happened. I know as an officer you shouldn't assume anything, but I've been working in this field for years and I sure as hell didn't become a sheriff for nothing. I approached the young EMT who was pushing the corpse on a stretcher towards his car as I wanted to have more information on the victim. 

"Give me the details" I said with a no bullshit tone.

"Francis Bonnefoy, a 32 year old man of French origin who had been dead for five hours" the EMT explained "he appears to have been choked to death and judging by the marks on his neck they were by someone's hands" 

I nodded and breathed out a puff of smoke "What was his profession?" I asked. 

"Why?" The EMT said in confusion. 

"What was his profession?" I repeated. 

"Psychologist" 

"Interesting" 

I walked past the EMT worker and headed straight towards Officer Kirkland and the witness. Judging from the information I had just received this situation was an interesting one. The method of strangulating someone with your bare hands showed this crime was very personal. Looking at the witness I didn't think he had done it, but I was certain he knew who did.

"I'll take it from here Kirkland" I informed "Go help Edelstein inside the home"

Kirkland nodded and gave me his notes as he headed up the stairs into the home. I put his notes in my back pocket as I wanted to interview this man myself without any bias. 

"Sheriff Jones I-"

"What's your name friend? " I said causally as this caused the man to become very confused. 

"We have no time for casual introductions!" The man demanded as he stood up looking at me straight in the eyes" The longer we wait the more he is in danger!" 

"And who is he?" 

"Romano Vargas!" 

Vargas? I thought, as this name sounded very familiar. Surely he was not referring to a relative of Julius Vargas, the man who owned the mechanic shop in the south. He was the guy I always brought my car to when it got fucked up from running over God knows what. 

"Is he related to Julius Vargas?" I asked. 

"Yes! He's his 19 year old son"

"How do you know Romano Vargas?" I asked. 

"I'm his university professor" 

Now this got VERY interesting. 

"Let's talk somewhere more private" I said as I strolled casually towards the back of his home.

The man followed right behind me as I sat down on the cool wet grass facing towards the forest. I patted the spot next to me for him to sit, but the man shook his head .

"What does Romano Vargas have to do with this murder?" I asked as I breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Everything"

"Now that's not specific at all buddy" 

"Death is coming to your little town Mr. Jones" he said in a shaking voice as his eyes were wide in fear "My dead partner is just proof of his wrath"

"Who is he?" I inquired as I looked up at the man who avoided eye contact when I asked the question. 

He breathed in.

"M-My brother" he said 

He harshly breathed out. 

There was a pause as he looked straight at me as I did back to him, neither of us exchanged a single word. The silence of the night and the lights of the police cars illuminated our faces as it did nothing to lessen the tension. He knew something and judging by the fear in his eyes it wasn't going to be good. 

"What's your name?" I repeated as I broke the silence. 

"Diogo de Silva" he explained "I'm a psychologist"

Another psychologist? Now I knew for sure this was not just a coincidence.

"Diogo what the fuck is going on?" I asked him bluntly in complete confusion " I don't want no bullshit answers either"

Diogo walked over to me and plopped himself down onto the grass. He looked exhausted and very stressed out as I knew right away he was going to confess something. 

"My brother was sick and I thought I could help him" Diogo told me as he looked up at the stars "He prayed for Romano, he ate for Romano, he lived for Romano and he would kill for Romano" 

"Was Francis involved romantically with Romano?" I asked, as this case was starting to sound like a crime of passion by a jealous lover.

"No, Francis and I were Antonio's psychologists" Diogo explained "By trying to cure his obsession for Romano he saw this as a threat and I guess he finally snapped"

I rubbed my temples and let out a groan as this was not what I wanted to hear. Not only did I have a murderer on the loose during Halloween of all holidays, but he was also a damn stalker too?! What the fuck! This certainly was not how I pictured spending my night I was sure of that! 

"We need to find him before he finds Romano" Diogo said with urgency as he stood up and started to leave "We have already wasted too much time"

"Hold your horses" I said as I also stood up "Romano is 19, it's Halloween and I sure as hell know he isn't going to be at his house" 

Diogo stopped in his tracks and looked back at me "No he won't, but I know where he will be" he said.


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramano goes to Peters house. 
> 
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN 1000 YEARS!

Romano’s POV

Peters’s home was not far and it only took roughly 3 minutes to get there. Now this would have been the case if it were not Halloween. The streets were illuminated with Halloween decorations as little trick or treaters swarmed by the dozen to get to as many houses as possible. The walk felt like an eternity and it didn’t help that Peters home was the very last in the neighbourhood. 

I felt suffocated trying to find my way through groups of little kids. I nearly tripped on some twerps dragon tail and his dad gave me such a dirty look. I wanted to clock that son of a bitch, but it wasn’t worth it. I had to admit they all looked very cute, but damn there were so many of them!When I saw peters house in the distance I just rushed towards it praying that I did not run over somebody. 

It was decorated simply with some spider webs and a couple of tombstones in the front. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. When I looked up I noticed that the door had a note on it:

“Sorry no candy!”

I frowned, Tino and Berwald loved Halloween and it was a tradition ever since I started babysitting Peter that we handed out candy. I assumed they must have simply forgotten because both of their jobs were so stressful I doubt Halloween was their first priority. Berwald was a lawyer and Tino was an owner of a Flower shop in one of the busiest streets in town. I honestly couldn’t blame them.

I rang the doorbell again as I had to admit even though there were so many people out tonight I still felt a bit creeped out. Right next to Peters house was a thick dark forest which lead to God knows where. I refused to stare at it for too long because as immature as it may have sounded I always had a fear that someone or something would stare right back at me.

I heard the door click open which startled me a bit. I was greeted by Peters father Tino who smiled brightly at me as he always did. 

“Hello Romano! Come in!” Tino chirped with his thick Finnish accent. 

I smiled back at him as I stepped into the cozy house and took off my jacket and backpack. The place smelled of freshly baked cookies and my stomach couldn’t help but gargle like a dead animal. This caused Tino to laugh and me to blush as red as a tomato. 

“ROMANO!!” Peter yelled as he came running towards me with open arms.

“Hey Peter!” I smiled as I gave him a big hug.

“Now Peter make sure you don’t give Romano a hard time! Be a good boy okay?” Tino said sternly as he buttoned up his jacket “Your papa and I will be back later tonight okay?”

Peter let go of me and noded “Oh I won’t! I promise!” 

Tino then turned to me “Thank you so much Romano for babysitting Peter so last minute! It’s been a long time since Berwald and I have gone out to a party!” He explained with a grin.

“Oh it’s nothing Tino I wasn’t doing anything tonight” I lied as there was potato heads party my brother urged me to go to.

Tino checked the time “Oh! I better go and pick up Berwald! I don’t want us to be late ! Come give me a hug Peter before I go!” Tino picked Peter up and squeezed him tight which caused the little boy to giggle. 

Tino opened the door, but before he could step out he turned towards me “Romano just to let you know Mathias will be coming to pick up some car parts later tonight okay?”

“Sounds good!” I said “Have a great time Tino!”

He then waved a final goodbye to both of us and left. 

I turned to Peter and he turned to me. We both looked at each other directly in the eyes as we both knew what was on each other’s minds.

The cookies

We both then dashed towards the kitchen like our lives depended on it.


	7. Where is Romano?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Alfred and Diogo crash a party

Alfred’s POV

“You sure Romano is going to be at this Halloween party?” I asked Diogo as we drove down an empty stretch of country road towards town.

“Yes I am certain “ Diogo assured as he was now calmer then he had been before “Ludwig is a very popular student and everyone was invited “ 

We sat in silence for a good portion of the ride. I had so many questions for Diogo and it took a lot of willpower not to start asking him. I knew in situations like this where the witness was close to having a mental breakdown overloading them all at once was not a good idea. It was best to stick to the basics and ask questions that needed to be answered right away. The other trivial stuff could be asked MUCH later.

“Soooo Diogo” I started not taking my eyes off the gravel road.

“Hm?”

“If you don’t mind me asking how did Antonio meet Romano? I mean you just don’t start stalking a guy for nothing” I questioned as I hoped this would not cause him any discomfort.

“You’re right Romano did meet Tony and oddly enough he didn’t even know it” Diogo said with an emotionless tone “He was a janitor at the university and I guess he saw Romano frequently.... I believe that’s how this issue started” 

“Damn...” I cursed as I stepped on the gas pedal “Has Antonio felt this way towards any other man?””

Diogo shook his head “No, and to be honest this was the first time I’ve seen him be attracted towards the same sex” he explained “Tony always fancied women” 

“Oh....” I said awkwardly.

I prayed that Romano was safe at Ludwigs party. I made sure that cops were patrolling every neighbourhood on the look out for Antonio. The more I learned about this guy the more it made me really nervous. I usually never got like this, but something about the way Diogo talked about Antonio really creeped me out. 

I made a left turn and drove into the residential area where Ludwig lived as my heart sank. There were so many children trick or treating with their families. They all appeared so happy without a care in the world, but unknown to them there was a psycho on the loose. As awful as it may have sounded I’m glad Antonio had only one target and not multiple. Regardless, as the sheriff it was my duty to protect everyone.

I parked in front of Ludwig’s house as both Diogo and I jumped out of the car. Every second was of importance and we ran towards the two story home. Diogo swung open the door as we were both greeted with a packed living room. The entire house smelled of the pungent aroma of alcohol, vomit and weed. The music was blasting so loudly I could hardly even hear my own thoughts. 

“Cool cop costume!” A drunk teen slurred as he took a large gulp from his bottle of beer.

I sighed with annoyance “Where is Ludwig?” I yelled to Diogo.

Diogo turned his head and scanned the area for a brief moment “THERE!” He yelled pointing towards the corner of the living room where a table was set up for food and what I assumed more alcohol.

Diogo and I struggled to make it through the crowded living room. I made sure to avoid stepping on someone’s foot or accidentally brushing my hand against a woman’s chest. The last thing I needed was to make a scene. I glanced over to Diogo who was equally as uncomfortable. I didn’t think it was even possible to fit this many people in a single house before. 

When we finally made it through the maze of people I tapped Ludwig on his broad shoulder. The German turned around with a puzzled look.

“Professor de Silva?” Ludwig asked with a raised brow “What are you doing here?” 

“Hello Ludwig” Diogo greeted “This is Officer Jones we just want to know where we can find Romano”

Ludwig placed his finger on his chin and thought for a second.

“I don’t think he’s here” Ludwig said with cancer “Mr. de Silva why did you bring a police officer? Is something wrong?”

My heart dropped immediately as my eyes widened with disbelief. I glanced over to Diogo who looked like he had just saw a ghost. Ludwig began to look even more worried and I knew our expressions of horror weren’t helping the situation.

“I’ll ask his brother maybe Romano snuck in and I didn’t see him” Ludwig assured us “HEY FELICIANO!”

“Yes?” Replied a high pitched voice immediately.

I turned to see a chestnut haired boy coming down the stairs. He was dressed as the video game character Mario. He smiled brightly at first, but became worried when he approached us. 

“Mr. de Silva?” Feliciano said in a confused tone “What are you doing here?”

“Feliciano where is your brother?” Diogo asked nervously “Is-is he here?” 

Feliciano shook his head “N-No he’s at home” he said in a slight panic “Is something wrong?” 

“Shit” Diogo cursed as he turned to me “That’s on the other side of town”

“What’s the address?” I said with urgency. 

“It’s 33 Bakersfield way” Diogo replied without hesitation. 

I took out my radio and urgently told all officers to go to that address. I yelled it out about three times as the blaring music made it hard to hear anything. 

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Feliciano demanded as he was staring to become irritated and upset. Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the emotional Italian.

“My name is Officer Jones” I introduced “we believe your brother is in danger and we need to find him ASAP” 

Feliciano covered his mouth in horror as he nearly fell over. Ludwig caught him as he too became unnerved. He signalled to us with his head to go to the basement as I presumed this was a better place to talk. Thank God! The music was really starting to drive me crazy. 

The basement wasn’t developed, but it was private and silent enough for us to hear each other. Ludwig placed a blanket on Feliciano who had now calmed down a bit. 

“It’s about his stalker isn’t it?” Feliciano said weakly as he brought his knees to his chest “I always told him to report it, but Romano thought it was a joke ” 

When I looked at Feliciano I pitied this guy immediately. I understood his pain as I have seen these cases many times. Stalking was more common then people thought and it was a very serious offence. Most of the times it didn’t end well either and I knew in my heart Feliciano knew that too. 

“Feliciano don’t worry we will get to your brother and nothing will happen to him” I assured as I kneeled and placed both my hands firmly on the young mans shoulder. 

“I-I can give you my cellphone if you would like so you can call him” Ludwig offered.

I nodded to him and he gave me his phone. I pressed on the contact number labelled “Pain in my ass” which I assumed to be Romano. 

I waited as all I heard was that sickening ring. 

I waited 

And waited

And waited 

But, he didn’t answer.

My heavy heart sank to the bottom of my chest. “Shit” I whispered harshly as I came up with two scenarios. Romano was either not at home or that sick bastard had gotten to him before us. I prayed it was the first scenario! I just fucking prayed. I gave the phone back to Ludwig and faced everyone as they all appeared to be nervous, afraid and confused.

“He isn’t answering” I said calmly trying my best to hide my nervousness.

Feliciano let out a cry as Ludwig hurried to comfort the now sobbing Italian. Diogo and I stared at each other. He had fear in his eyes and to be honest I knew I did as well. 

“Alfred lets go” Diogo told me as we both headed towards the stairs. 

All I could hear was Feliciano crying as honestly that was the worst part of the profession. Seeing innocent people who were just living their lives as law abiding citizens being hurt just killed me on the inside.

“Please” Feliciano sobbed as it echoed throughout the empty basement “Please save Romano”


	8. It comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to watch a movie.

Romano’s POV 

“Okay Peter what movie do you want to watch?” I asked the little boy as we sat on the big couch in his living room.

Peter thought for a second and placed his finger under his chin “How about Texas Cheerleader Chainsaw Massacre it’s about-“

“Yeah no” I said flatly as I knew for a fact that both Tino and Berwald would not approve of such a film.

“Okay how about Blood, Guts and More Guts” Peter chirped “One Of my friends watched it and he threw up”

I wrinkled my nose with disgust “Peter these movies aren’t for little kids” I said with a stern tone “How about we watch something you’ve already seen” 

Peter frowned and crossed his arms in defiance “But it’s Halloweeeeeennn” he whined.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to see what DVDs Tino and Berwald had as I was certain they would be Peter approved. I rummaged through the pile and I saw movies such as Titanic (gross), The Notebook (double gross) and Me Before You (ughhh). None of these seemed to fit Peters desire for a Halloween movie and to be frank I hated this lovey dovey shit too. I could just picture Peter and I gagging with all of the cheesy scenes that were in those films.

“Ah!” I let out when I stumbled upon a promising movie. The cover had a man on it wearing a mask as he held onto a young chestnut haired woman. It was called “The Phantom of the Opera” and even though I didn’t know what it was about it had the word “Phantom” in it and that was pretty scary.

“Hey Peter” I called over to him.

“Hm?” He responded. 

“What’s the Phantom of the Opera about?” I asked as I walked towards him.

“Oh that’s a really really good movie!” Peter chirped in excitement “It’s about this disfigured guy in a mask who becomes obsessed with this opera singer” 

“Sounds kinda interesting” I said as I placed the DVD into the receiver and pressed play. From what Peter had told I was certain that I would like this film. I mean it sure as hell beat those cheesy love movies. 

“Can we have some popcorn please Romano” Peter asked with a bright smile “With extra butter too”

I smiled back at him and ruffled his blonde hair “Of course!” I responded.

I walked into their kitchen which was connected to the living room via a small hallway. I opened the top cabinet and spotted the bright red popcorn package. I tore open the plastic wrapping  
and placed the popcorn into the microwave. I pressed the button and waited for the popcorn to be made. I glanced at the time on the oven as it said “10:00” in neon green numbers. I bit my lip as I hadn’t realized how late it had been. I decided that Peter and I would only watch half of the movie then he would go to bed. 

I leaned my back against the counter top and blankly looked out the kitchen window. I saw nothing but thick forest and the full moon which illuminated this dark night. Even though Halloween was almost over I was happy that I spent it here and not at some dumb party. 

My thoughts were then interrupted as I heard a loud knock at the front door that nearly made me jump out of my skin.


	9. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Romano are not in a great situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “Every Step You Take” by The Police. It’s every stalkers national anthem

Romano’s POV

I rushed down the hall towards the front door as I was certain it was Matthias who had come to pick up his car parts. I was glad that Tino had told me this bit of information or else I would have gotten uneasy. I glanced towards the couch and saw Peter happily watching the movie which had already started. 

I got to the door and turned the nob as it opened with a loud click. I swung it open and nearly screamed as I was greeted by a tall man wearing what it looked to be a grim reaper costume. He wore a black cloak and a skull mask to hide his face. This was the reason why I had a love-hate relationship with Halloween. On one hand I loved the decor, spirit and candy, but on the other hand it scared the shit out of me. Regardless, I had to give Matthias props as his costume really gave me the creeps

I clenched onto my chest as I could hear my heart pounding rapidly “W-wow Mathias” I stuttered trying to mask my fear “Great costume!”

He waved at me as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. Even though Matthias was wearing a mask I could just feel his eyes intensely staring at me. 

“UNCLE MATTHIAS!” Peter yelled in excitement as he ran towards the tall man and jumped into his arms “Come watch the movie with me! It’s my favourite!”

Peter grabbed Matthias’s hand and led the giant into the living room. They both sat down as Peter was on the leather couch which was in front of the TV while Mathias took the one which faced the hallway. 

“Romano can you make more popcorn since uncle is here please!” Peter yelled “With extra butter too!”

Shit! I slapped my hand against my forehead as I had forgotten about the popcorn in the microwave! “How about you come help me make some snacks!” I asked Peter. Since Mathias was here might as well make more food. Peter skipped towards me and held my hand as we walked down the hall. 

“Hey Peter” I asked the boy as we entered the dimly lit kitchen.

“Hm?” He responded. 

“How come your uncle Matthias is acting weird?” I asked as I took the popcorn out of the microwave. 

Peter let out a giggle “Uncle Matthias always does that!” He informed “Every time he wears a costume for Halloween he really gets REALLY into character! Last year he was a Viking and it drove Papa crazy!” 

I smiled at Peter as I dumped the popcorn into a large bowl. Peter took out another packet and placed it in the microwave. I opened the fridge to get some celery and cheese whiz as that was one of Peters favourite snacks. Berwald and Tino were very generous and they often left food in the fridge for me to eat if I ever got hungry. They were amazing people and they raised an equally amazing little boy. When I saw Peter helping me make food in the kitchen it made me want to adopt a child too. 

I stopped what I was doing as the phone began to ring. It’s irritating high pitched sound echoed throughout the small house.

“I’ll get it!” Peter declared as he placed a bag of marshmallows on the counter and raced down the hall in a hurry. 

“Hello?” I heard Peter chirp in his usual cheerful tone.

I smiled and began to chop up pieces of celery for Peters snack. Despite his stature and age he had a monstrous appetite. I was surprised with the amount of food Peter ate and how skinny he was, but that was one of the best things about childhood. Eating whatever the hell you wanted and not caring about how it affected your body. I opened the jar of Cheese Wiz and spread it on the celery. I began to hum a catchy song I had heard on the radio called “Every Step You Take” as the kitchen was very silent.

A bit too silent.

“Peter!” I called over to the boy, but I did not get an answer. I raised a brow and called him again, but I was met with silence. 

I began to get a bit worried and dropped whatever I had in my hands. I went down the hallway to see if Peter was in his room as I found this behaviour very odd. When I called for Peter once he ALWAYS responded. 

I came into the living room and I saw Matthias glued to the TV as he was still in his costume. This was the scene where the phantom took the young woman into his lair. I turned my head to the left and saw Peter still holding the phone against his ear, but he wasn’t saying anything.

“Peter?” I said with concern as I hesitantly walked over to the 10 year old boy. I gently taped his shoulder and Peter turned his head to look at me with an expression which I would only describe as pure horror. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide as though he had seen a boogeyman.

I grabbed the phone from Peter and placed the device against my ear. “Hello?” I greeted “This is Romano Vargas who’s speaking?” 

“Hey Romano!”

My fucking heart stopped. 

“This is Matthias! Sorry I’m going to be a bit late I-“

I didn’t even let him finish as I dropped the phone on the wood floor. I wanted to fucking throw up as I prayed this was some sort of messed up joke. Anxiety and fear flooded my body as my hands became too weak to hold anything. There was a brief moment of silence that felt like an eternity where I just stood there next to Peter as that stranger watched the movie behind us. 

I managed to muster up some courage and turned my head slightly just to see that THING standing there in the middle of the living room fucking looking at us.

“Peter run”


	10. Mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano needs a hug

I opened my heavy eyes and let out a soft groan. My vision was blurred and it took me a few seconds to realize that I couldn’t recognize my surroundings. I was on an old mattress in the middle of what looked to be someone’s unfinished basement. It was pretty dark as the only light provided was the soft glow of a few lit candles. 

Panic began to stir inside of me as my breathing became heavy. I tried to stand up, but the pain I felt in my legs prevented me to do so. I yelled out in frustration as hot tears began to form in my eyes. All I could think about during this dire time was my family, my friends and...and 

PETER! 

“Fuck” I whispered as I tried my hardest to remember what happened. 

My memory was a bit fuzzy as all I could recall was me telling Peter to run from that man. 

That man.

I could feel my face pale in an instant and at this point I was sobbing. If I had gone to that stupid Halloween party none of this would have happened. I had no idea why I was such an anti social fuck! Why couldn’t I be like every other adult? Now I’ll never see anybody again. I began to sob even louder until a click of a door caused me to yelp.

I looked around, but the room was too dark for me to see where that came from. I held in my breath as tears still went down my face. I was afraid if I made any noise I would be found by whatever was looking for me. 

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the basement and it sounded like they were coming towards me. I bit my lip immediately before a scream of horror could escape it. The only thing I could do was close my eyes like a pussy and prepare for the worst.

The footsteps stopped and I let out a shaky breath. 

I was too afraid to move my hands from my face. I feared too much of what I would see. Would it be the man? Would it be someone completely different? Would it be a demon welcoming me to hell? I knew whoever or whatever it was it would not be good news. 

“Romano” called a surprisingly soft voice “please open your eyes mi amor”

I slowly slid my hands downs my face and I was greeted by a man. He looked a lot like Mr. de Silva with his tan skin, dark curly hair and his height, but those eyes. They were green Like Mr. de Silva’s, but there was something animalistic about them.

“Who-who are you?” I asked in a hoarse voice. 

He smiled “The man of your dreams”


	11. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Diogo find someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support everyone! I appreciate it! 
> 
> Alsooo English isn’t my first language so I apologize for any mistakes :/

Alfreds POV

I pulled up to Romano’s house and I immediately noticed that all of the lights were turned off. This caused a knot to form in my stomach as I feared for the worst. 

“Shit” Diogo whispered in a harsh voice as he too noticed the lack of human presence in the house.

We both exited the car and ran towards the front door. I held my gun tight in one hand and in the other I had a flash light. I instructed Diogo to come behind me as I didn’t want him to possibly get caught in the middle of something. I kicked the door with one swift movement and it swung open. 

We ran into the house as both of us were full of raw adrenaline, but we were met with silence. Diogo and I exchanged glances as we were both certain it was just us in the house. I wanted to be 100% sure so I gave Diogo my gun and pointed to the staircase. He gave me a nod and went in that direction. I then closed the door behind me and turned on the lights.

I examined my surroundings and I immediately noticed there was nothing out of the ordinary. No tables were broken, the chairs weren’t kicked over and there was no blood. Everything looked so normal and it honestly bothered me a little. From what I was seeing I believe either Romano didn’t stay for too long or he never came home in the first place.

I heard Diogo coming down the stairs and I turned towards him as he looked very perplexed. 

“He’s not here” I stated, trying my best to sound calm.

Diogo paled and let out a shaky breath “Then I honestly don’t know where he-“

“HELP!” Screamed a voice which nearly caused me to to have a heart attack.

“HELP PLEASE!” Came the child’s voice from outside.

I ran out of the door as Diogo was right behind me. The streets were empty at this point as it was far too late for trick or treaters. I turned my head in both directions, but I didn’t know where the voice was coming from. 

“Look!” Exclaimed Diogo as he pointed to a small hedge in front of a house.

We both ran over to what looked like to be a 10 year old boy. The poor thing was shivering and rocking himself. As I came closer I could just see the fear in his eyes and I knew right away that he had saw something. 

Diogo and I slowed down as we didn’t want to scare the kid. I took a step closer and the boy made a noise and looked at me like he was about to start crying again. 

“Don’t be scared” I said softly as I slowly approached him “We’re the good guys”

I took my badge out of my jacket and showed it to him “See” I said “I’m a cop! I’m just here to help” 

I came a little closer and knelt in front of him. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the cold child. He immediately jumped into my arms and began to sob. 

“He-he-he took him” the boy choked as his body trembled violently “Th-that man took him” 

“Took who?” I asked calmly.

“T-t-took Romano” he whaled louder.

I didn’t have to look at Diogo and neither did he have to look at me for us know how we were both feeling at that exact moment.


	12. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio goes through 20 emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of rape*****

“Y-You’re a sick fuck” I spat in disgust as the man didn’t look too impressed with my words. 

He knelt in front of me and grabbed my jaw roughly “Now Romano” he spoke softly as I glared daggers at him “I don’t want to hear that dirty language coming out of such a pretty mouth” 

At this point the man had stopped talking and he was staring at me with my jaw still in his hand. I immediately looked away in discomfort as my heart began to palpitate rapidly in my chest. 

“No” he whispered as he turned my face “I need this” 

I immediately recognized that look in his eyes and I was certain they were full of raw lust and desire. I was so uncomfortable I wanted to scream at him to stay 5 football fields away from me.

A gasp escaped my lips as I noticed the mans face was coming closer to mine. His eyes were closed and his lips looked like he was going to...kiss me? Oh FUCK NO! 

“SOOOOO what’s your name? I asked before he could touch me. 

The man was inches away from my lips “It’s Antonio silly!” He laughed “Don’t you recognize me amor?” 

I gave Antonio a “Ive never seen you in my life” expression and he stood up with a frown. 

“What’s wrong Romano? “ Antonio said as he appeared to look as if he were seconds away from crying “we’ve met before!”

“No we haven’t I don’t know-“

Antonio grabbed something from the dark and threw it across the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin because whatever that was sounded extremely heavy. Antonio’s face twisted in anger and I immediately regretted what I had just told him.

“Of course you don’t recognize me” Antonio spat in anger as his movements were now more animal than man “You were too busy eye fucking my brother”

I knew it! Antonio was Mr. de Silvas brother they looked way too much alike. 

“I’m not dumb Romano“ Antonio whispered as he slowly walked closer which caused me to hold my breath “I know at night you touch yourself to the thought of my brother fucking you like the big whore you are” 

I looked at Antonio with disgust as I could feel my face turning red. That NEVER happened and I wasn’t even attracted to Mr. de Silva in the slightest. I admired him just like how I admired Feliciano and my dad. It was 100% platonic, but of course this crazy fuck wouldn’t understand.

“Romano I’m bigger then him” Antonio told me with lust laced in his voice “  
I’ll make you feel pleasure that you’ve never imagined” 

I wanted to gag this man was fucking crazy and I sure as hell would not let that happen. I was already a virgin and the thought of having sex with someone like Antonio made me want to be a virgin forever. But, what made me think that he would value my consent in the first place? The thought made my face pale in an instant. Antonio seemed to notice my fear because he now looked very concerned.

“Romano what are you?” Antonio looked at me with disbelief “You don’t think I would?”

Antonio collapsed in front of me which caused a loud gasp to escape from my lips. His head was in my lap and he was crying! The crazy guy was actually crying! I was frozen in my spot because I didn’t know what to do. This would have been the perfect moment to stab him if there was something around for me to stab him with in the first place.

“I-I would never rape you Romano!” He sobbed as he clenched my shirt “Y-you aren’t even ready yet there’s still so much for me to do to you!”

I peered down at the sobbing Antonio with a confused expression “What do you mean?” I asked him.

Antonio stopped crying and looked up at me with tears still in his green eyes “You aren’t my perfect wife yet Romano I need to fix you” 

I didn’t know what that meant, but I knew it wasn’t any good. My Vision blurred and I was out cold in an instant.


	13. Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Diogo have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw bodily harm ****

Alfreds POV

Police flooded the entire street as concerned neighbours came out of their houses to witness the chaos. Diogo tried his best to interview Peter, but the poor kid was so traumatized that all he could say was “That man took Romano”. It got so bad that I had to call an ambulance because Peter couldn’t stop throwing up. Making that call to his parents and explaining what happened was one of the hardest things I had ever done as a police officer. 

“I made a promise to his brother” I spoke as I lite a cigarette to calm my nerves “I couldn’t even fulfill it” 

“It’s not your fault my friend” Diogo said with a heavy sigh “I should have killed Toni when I had the chance, but I was too weak”

Diogo and I just sat on the side walk as there was nothing more we could do. We were both exhausted and I’m certain he felt as defeated as I was. 

We had both let Romano down. 

“Hey Diogo”

The man turned towards me with a raised brow “What is it Alfred?”

I breathed out a cloud of smoke “You said earlier that Antonio was 100% straight right?”

Diogo gave me a nod “He is only attracted to women I am certain” 

I shot him a look of confusion “How is it possible for him to be obsessed Romano then?” I asked as this question kind of bothered me for some reason.

Diogo let out an exhausted sigh as he massaged his temples “It’s complicated” he simply stated.

“Try me” I responded “I’ve been in this profession for years nothing surprises me anymore I’ve seen and heard it all” 

I placed a hand firmly on his shoulder which caused Diogo to become less tense. I couldn’t help but pity this guy he honestly tried to fix Antonio, but nothing seemed to have worked. Now we both had a dangerous burden on our hands. 

“I asked him the very same question” Diogo admitted “Toni said he wanted to fix Romano and everything would be good” 

My eyes went wide as I was certain I knew what Diogo was alluding to “So you mean...” I trailed off as I was too uncometable to finish my sentence.

“Yes” Diogo said gravely “Before Toni would claim Romano he was going to cut off-“ 

I stood up immediately as did Diogo.

“Alfred what’s-“ 

“I think I know where Antonio is heading”


End file.
